forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moviesign
Archives: 2011, 2012, 2013–14 Admin material Hey, Movie... wow!!! Awesome work over the weekend on your gazillion edits... keep this up and you will make admin someday :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, please, no. Anything but an admin. :-O —Moviesign (talk) 18:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Movie, I just wanted to say... WOW... you are crushing those class updates!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 17:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Halfway through the alphabet and I'm starting to get in a rhythm, hehe. Sorry for hogging most of the bandwidth in the Recent Changes list. :-/ —Moviesign (talk) 01:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, I just popped over to your Talk page to congratulate you on your sterling work lately, but it looks like Darkwynters beat me to it. You have done a sweeping job on the class categories.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 23:39, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I hope it makes sense to someone other than me :) —Moviesign (talk) 00:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) HTML/CSS Help Hey, Dave, you're the wiki markup pro here, yes? I've been working on creating a grouping box for the bottom of language pages, as I plan to do a thorough "Languages of Faerûn" article project in the future. I'm having difficulty changing the line spacing between lines in the 2nd box shown here: User:Lhynard/Sandbox. (As it is, the box is way to big, but it would all fit if not for the "double-spacing" happening.) I've toyed with the style field, changing the CSS fields margin, padding, and line-height. None of that works, yet it looks the way I want it to when I create an HTML file and view it in a browser, so I'm assuming something on the wiki is overriding the settings I'm providing in the raw HTML. What am I missing? Where can I view the wiki's master CSS? The Template:4ed box has a styles field. Could I solve this problem using that? IF so, where do I put the CSS file? ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like your and elements are inheriting the style from Wikia itself, which we have no control over, but we can override with our own css. The "quick" fix for your 4ed box is to change all and "line-height" parameters to "inherit" and then set the line-height of your table at the top to, say 80%. That way you can adjust the spacing of the whole table at once. If you want me to create a style for you, I can do that, but it might be later tonight or tomorrow. Oh, and one more thing: you have to separate style designators with a semi-colon, like this: style="padding-top: 0; padding-bottom: 0; line-height: inherit;" or else you risk weirdness (as if css wasn't weird enough). Good luck, and let me know. —Moviesign (talk) 23:42, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips! Don't worry about creating the style for me yet; I'll mess around with it more first. ::Gah! I forgot about the semicolons; I should have remembered that. (I program in C++ after all!) ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, it's crazy ugly, but it's working now. Thanks again! ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Wording Hay Movie! I was wondering what you think about the wording for "At higher levels" in 5e? So far I have used "if used with more skill" or " if used with more force" I'm a bit unsure about the wording and if that would be completely accurate, what do you think? Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 12:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :All of those sound fine to me. Since we categorize the spells by level, I don't see why we can't use the word "level" in the spell description. It's one of the trade-offs that we have to make while trying to avoid crunch but still be a useful resource for players and DMs. Others may feel differently, but that's my stance. —Moviesign (talk) 14:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Ok then I'll use that for now... Its just I don't have have ever read or seen some where people use "Level" in novel or games... But I might have missed it. Also the Blindness or deafness was just great, thanks :)! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 20:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Moviesign: where on this massive website do you put PC characters? Permission is granted for others to use freely. Project #39 FWIW, I'm a big fan of your project #39; that had been bothering me for a while. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:22, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! It's always nice to get recognition of one's work. :) I hope this will make them easier to use. —Moviesign (talk) 00:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) More scripting help Any idea how to trim the percentage to 2 or 3 decimal places here? User:Lhynard/Template/User_new_pages ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:55, March 18, 2015 (UTC) thanks! perfect! ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:12, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Good work finishing up the Dragon/''Dungeon'' citation project. It was much needed! ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Although I've still got Project #40 to do. Not sure how enthusiastic I am about that...we'll see. —Moviesign (talk) 21:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sort Key Actually, when you removed the sort key from the Template:Class table in Thallos el Bhirax, his name ceased being sorted properly in Category:Fighters (2e). You need to have both the sort key param and the set, because the default setting in the class table is to use . ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean, Lhyn... BadCat and I have been using the Defaultsort for years now... Thallos el Bhirax is under both "Fighters (2e)" and "Fighters of 7th Level (2e)... - Darkwynters (talk) 23:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm, actually, this is really weird and both BadCat and Movie need to have a look at this... for example, Artus Cimber is under "A" for the auto class cats... and under "C" for all other cats... I think we need to have a look into this... I thought the Defaultsort... sorted everything... hmmm, nice catch, Lhyn - Darkwynters (talk) 23:38, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Creature template Hey Movie, just checking in with you on the Template:Creature infobox... is this the most up-to-date version.... - Darkwynters (talk) 21:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, as of now. Let me know if you have any problems with it. Also, there is an unanswered question in Template talk:Creature, if you want something else to ponder. :) —Moviesign (talk) 21:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Edit Questions Hey there! I was out of town for a few days but am back now. Here are answers to your questions on pages I created: Corsairs (2e)-WARRIOR kit (not fighter),Ethoists (2e)-PRIEST kit,Farisan (2e)-WARRIOR kit, Artemas Entreri (talk) 22:27, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Have A Small Problem Hi, I am having a problem with certain page numbers in relation to "The Year of the Rogue Dragons" trilogy. I have a three in one book called "The Year of the Rogue Dragons" which contains the books "Rage" "Rite" "Ruin". I can give general citations in relation to which novel my info comes from but the page numbers would come from "The Year of the Rogue Dragons" which I cannot cite to for some reason. If you could create a template for it I would appreciate it - the isbn for the YotRD is 978-0-7869-5574-9. Thank You! (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 23:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC)) :Hmmm, Brain, this might be a perfect opportunity to test our chapter idea for citations! I am still not completely sure how to do this, so please post this question on tech admin Movie's page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:01, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::So Movie, I was wondering if you could help? (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 04:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC)) :::Okay, I have a solution, but to make your citations useful to everyone who has the individual books rather than the omnibus edition (that's what they're calling The Year of Rogue Dragons) it may require two citations instead of one. I'm assuming that your book just reprints all three novels, so you have three Chapter Two's and so on. So for example, suppose you want to cite an event that takes place on page 500 of your book, and say this happens to be in chapter 12 of The Rite. To be most useful, you would need to add both of the following citations: * * :::That way, anyone with just The Rite will be able to find it, and those who have The Year of Rogue Dragons get the exact page number. Optionally, you can just use chapter references for everything and not bother with the page numbers, but if you don't mind a bit of extra work, I feel it would be helpful to our readers to use both. Thank you for your contributions, and let me know if you have questions or something doesn't work. —Moviesign (talk) 13:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay thank you!TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 19:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you Thank you for your help with the AW Template! (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 15:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) :You're most welcome :) Let me know if you want any changes made. —Moviesign (talk) 21:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) New Issue of Dragon+ So I found that the new Issue of Dragon+ has some info that I want to add... but I'm not sure about the reference template. I guess I cant put in "Dragon+" as a template name right? just to say what I'm trying to do: There are Character cheats in this issue for some of the SCL characters and want to add there levels. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 14:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Do Dragon+ articles have the usual things that a magazine has? An author? An editor? An issue number? Page numbers? Is there a URL that people can use to get to it? We need to know the things that would allow a reader to view the Dragon+ article. Tell me what you know, and I will either create a new template for it or I will extend the template to allow for Dragon+ articles. —Moviesign (talk) 17:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC)